Carrier molecules, plus or minus and (plus) propranolol, tocopherol, 8-hydroxypsoralen and diethylstilbertrol, containing the oncolytic phosphoramide mustard moiety in pro-drug form for selective transport to specific tissues (lung, lymph, skin and breast), will be synthesized for murine tumor testing. Agents shown to be sufficiently active will also be prepared with P-32 for in vivo distributions studies. Also, imino-P-cyclics and acylic phosphorylated imino compounds, with and without an oncolytic moiety will be synthesized for bioevaluation as antitumor agents and in vitro for comparative alkylating abilities of a potentially new anticancer chemical grouping. Following the preparation and evaluation of an initial series future agents will be designed taking into account electronic steric and partitioning factors using a computer-assisted regression analysis method.